Joey 23
'Blukic and Driba are working on a machine. Joey walks in.' Joey: "Sup Bluke and Drib's? Whats that?" Driba: "It's a dimension portal." Blukic: "We wanna go to the 23rd dimension so we can go to meet Blukic 23." Driba: "AND DRIBA 23!!!!" Blukic: "Yah, but no one cares about that one." Driba: "What! Yes they do!" Blukic: "No." Driba: "Yes." Blukic: "Yes." Driba: "NOOOOO!!!!" Blukic: "Exactly." Driba: "Wait what?" 'Driba slaps his hand on the machine in his frustration. It starts to glow and then a portal appears and they get sucked through it.' Joey: "Driba you idiot!" Theme Song 'Joey, Blukic, and Driba all get thrown out of the portal into dimension 23, but it is unknown to them.' Joey: "Good, I think were back home." Driba: "No, this is a paralel dimension." 'Another 23rd dimension version of Knawledge is fighting a dinosaur-like alien.' Joey: "I like this guy." 'Knawledge 23 takes the dino down. The cops come.' Knawledge 23 (Reverting Back; Walking up to Joey): "Take him away boys. So, your Ben's grandson from another dimension." Joey: "Yah, what do you call your Knawledge?" Joey 23: "Who's Knawledge?" Joey: "That alien you just turned into." Joey 23: "You mean Dogsmart?" Joey: "Ben told me the names were bad but Dogsmart, really?" Joey 23: "Yah." 'Another dinosaur alien tries to attack Joey 23.' Joey (Slapping the Awesomatrix): "Watch out!" 'Icicle freezes the dino alien.' Icicle: "What's with you and dino aliens?" Joey 23: "A new villain, Alino, keeps on annoying me. You see, he has the power to turn humans into dinosaurs and they decide what dinosaur type by the person's physical abilities, skills, or advantages." Icicle: "Cool." Joey 23: "What are you doing as Frostbutt?" Joey: "Ok now its just offensive." 'Rooko 23 and CJ 23 walk up to them.' CJ 23: "Hey, whats the deal with Alino?" Joey 23: "He never showed. The Coolomatrix timed out before I could catch him." Rooko 23: "That is peculiar because every fight, he has come to fight us." CJ 23: "Then there's something BIG coming soon." Joey 23: "I'll go Bird Brain and see whats up." Rooko 23: "I'll carry CJ in my Proto-Pack's Jetpack Mode." Joey: "And I'll stick along." Joey 23: "Oh yah! Guys, this is my counterpart." Rooko 23 & CJ 23: "Cool, where's mine?" Joey: "I didn't think I was coming so I never brought them." Joey 23: "Who or what brought you here then?" Joey: "These little dudes." Joey 23: "Bluke and Drib's!" Joey: "Yah." Later, In The 23rd Dimension Omnitower... Joey: "Wow." Joey 23: "Whats that supposed to mean?" Joey: "Everything is so...blue!" Joey 23 (Looks at the Awesomatrix): "In your dimension everything's so orange." Joey: "Doesn't work that way." Joey 23: "So CJ and Rooko are gonna plan out the assualt." Joey: "ROOKO is gonna plan out an ASSUALT plan!" Joey 23: "Yah, whats wrong with that?" Joey: "Cause Rooko goes to REAL school." Joey 23: "Yah I've always wondered why dad won't let me go to school." Joey (Gasping): "He didn't tell you yet, did he?" Joey 23: "What?" Joey: "Your future can't be spoiled." Later, In Alino's Tropical Island... Joey 23: "This place is a dump." Joey: "At least he used his family fortune to tidy up the place and get a lab instead of putting some computers in a cave like Vukanus." 'A velociraptor runs out of a the jungle.' Joey 23 (Slaps the Coolomatrix): "We got company." Joey (Slapping the Awesomatrix): "Let's re-extinct these things." Joey 23 (Alien): "DoJoey!" Joey: "Nindrone! Wow, I wish I came up with that awesome name!" 'Nindrone punches the velociraptor and he goes flying but twenty more of them come out.' DoJoey (Punching a lot of them at one time): "We got a problem." Nindrone (Getting dog-piled): "This is not my day!" 'DoJoey runs over to them and he starts to throw them away.' DoJoey (Looking at Joey, who has now reverted back to human form): "You Ok?" Joey: "Ow. Let's get to the bottom of this." 'Joey 23 and Joey run into the lab of Alino.' Joey: "Stop right there Alino!" 'Alino is sitting watching Star Trek.' Alino: "Shhhhhh! I'm watching a marathon." Joey 23: "That's why you haven't left your lab?" Alino: "Yah duh!" Joey: "I'm not fighting so much these days, that I think I'm turning into a pacifist." Later, At The Dimension Portal... Blukic (Jumping through): "Bye!" Driba (Jumping through): "Bye!" Joey (Jumping through): "Peace!" The End... Characters= *Joey Tennyson *Joey 23 (first appearance) *CJ 23 (first appearance) *Rooko 23 (first appearance) *Driba *Blukic |-| Villains= *DInosaur Aliens (first appearances; cameo) *Alino (first appearance) |-| Aliens= By Joey *Icicle *Nindrone By Joey 23 *Dogsmart (first appearance) *FrostButt (mentioned) *Birdbrain (mentioned) *DoJoey (first appearance) Category:Episodes Category:JOEY 10 Stuff Category:JOEY 10